


Toi et Moi (You and I)

by GoldenMoonl



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Omega, Eliott just an easy going adopted father, Eliott was so in love with his adopted son too, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lucas was a gay disaster and had very very big crush with his adopted father, M/M, Omega Lucas, alpha eliott, although it’s so much fail, but not incest, who maybe always try his best to become the perfect parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoonl/pseuds/GoldenMoonl
Summary: In a parallel universe where Eliott Demaury, a 27 years old doctor had a 16 years old son named Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Toi et Moi (You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hygge (Danish).
> 
> (n.) the ritual of enjoying life’s simple pleasures.

Eliott Demaury was 16 years old when the first time he meet Lucas, a poor 5 years old boy who survive from such an appalling car accident.

“Eliott, you can’t do this,” Elliot’s mother says with frustration was written all over her face, “Seriously, son. Listen carefully, you can’t just saying if your parents will adopt that poor boy. Because we, never ever adopt him, understand?”

“No,” Eliott quickly answered.

His mother let out another sigh, “I’m so sorry sweetheart, we really can’t,”

“Why?” Eliott gloomily ask.

“Please don’t tease my patience level Eli, will you?” his mother suddenly gave him a warn.

“Mom, please,” Eliott says, “Look, he’s alone, and parentless, and didn’t had any relatives, and lost all of his memories, and still very young too. He definitely need someone who can stay and support him in this kind of situation,”

“Yes, you’re right Eli,” his mother finally agree, “But not us. Not our family,”

Elliot groaned, “Mom. Again. Why? Just why? Give me a reason, please?”

After a few minute silent, his mother softly ask, “Eli, did you realize if that poor boy was an omega?”

Eliott nod, “Of course. And?”

“This is the problem, sweetheart,” his mother answered, “All of our family, included me, and your father, and yourself, was an alpha. Our family will definitely stressing him out. It’s not good for him, particularly in this kind of situation. Do you understand now?”

For a moment after his mother clearing the air, Eliott fall in to silence.

“Eliott?” his mother warily call his name.

Eliott just shook his head, “Yes, I understand about this kind of situation. But, still, I can’t blindly ignore that poor boy,”

“What do you mean?” his mother sharply ask.

With an eye full of conviction, Eliott look straight at his mother, “Mom, you know, I’m a little gifted right. Thanks to that it’s makes me always easy to learn everything, and of course to skip the grade too,” 

“Okay, I’m so proud of you Eli. But, I think it’s too much out of our topic, no?” his mother carefully commented.

“No. Definitely no, Mom. I just want to promise you something with it,” Eliott quickly answered, “I mean, I promise that I will do more and more for best from now on. I will graduate with the most flying grade and got the promising job too as soon as possible. Just give me four or five year to prove it. But, please allow me to keep him,”

His mother suddenly gave him a complicated look, “What do you mean with –– _keep him_ –– line? Isn’t that boy was too young for your taste? It’s weird, son. Really,”

Again. Elliot groaned, “ _Jesus_ , please. That’s not what I mean, Mom. I just want to adopt him as my son, nothing more. Just like that,” he clarifies straight to the point, “And please don’t argue me because no one can stop it anyway,”

“How if something unexpected bad things happen in the future?”

“Believe me, Mom. Nothing bad will happen in the future. Everything absolutely will go smoothly, like as always,”

It took almost straight 10 minutes sign before Eliott’s mother show the green light, “I guess I don’t had any choice. I just can’t say no to you, son. And even for the most crazily weird request like this. Fine, I’ll talk to your father,” she finally answered, “I hope you didn’t regret your choice in the future,”

“Never, Mom. Definitely never,”

At this moment Eliott Demaury surely never think if the first biggest and most important choice that he ever made in his entire life will absolutely made him very fucked up 11 years later in the future.

And it was Sunday, 9 in the morning when Eliott finally meet up with his beloved mother after he decide to move away with Lucas at his own home 5 years ago.

“Hello, Mom. Long time no see,” Eliott softly greeted.

His mother smile, “Oh sit down, son. And very very long time no see to you too. So, how’re my cutie beloved grandson, Lucas?”

“He’s my biggest personal problem now,” Eliott drily answered.

His mother funnily raise her left side eyebrow, “Is that so? How?”

“You always right. I regret everything now and obviously fucked up so badly too. I don’t know what should I do, Mom,”

“If it’s about Lucas I already told you like ten years ago, Eli,” His mother calmly said, “So, tell me everything dear,”

“First of all, he was so fucking beautiful, Mom. I never know if puberty can do something like this to him. And, second of all, his scent was sweet, too much sweet. It smell like the fresh flower and fruit, mixed with honey and cinnamon roll, it’s calming and comforting, just like the safe place, home. Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, he just always smell sweeter than any omega that I ever meet in my life. And, third of all, fuck. Just fuck. Every single little thing was torture for me. You can say, it’s sweet torture. But still, torture is torture after all. Nothing good with it,” Eliott explain everything with too much groan, “Mom, I fall for him, so badly. I don’t want him to be my son anymore. I want him to be the love of my life, and my partner, and my wife, and my omega who will carry our beloved children someday. That’s why, Mom, please help me. I don’t know what should I do now. I’m so fucked up, and broken, and hopeless, and obviously stupid too. It’s makes me crazy, I can’t take it anymore,”

His mother just sign, “This shit, you completely need to deal it by yourself, son,” she said, “I can’t help you,”

“Wow, such a great wise advice. I’m very impressed, Mom. Thanks,”

“No need to give me some sarcasm, son. It’s your own fault,” her mother commented, “Like everyone always said –– _you can’t change your past, but if it’s about the future, you can_ –– no need to rush, just take it slow to change everything between you and Lucas. And if Lucas had the same feeling for you, I think he will agree to take the step forward and enter the romance zone that you always dreamt about, my dear,”

With a sad smile Eliott ask, “Did you think so?”

“Of course, my dear. You and Lucas already had a chemistry, just need more hard work on it,” His mother says softly, “Remember, my son. Don’t forget to enjoy every simple pleasure that life had given to you. Because happiness can come from anything. Believe me, it will worth,”

After hearing this, Eliott chuckle softly, “I see. Thank you mom. I think, I know what should I do now,”

“So, what’re you waiting for? Just go, son. Go get your true love,”

Eliott stand up, “Okay, I’ll go now. See you again?”

“Yes, yes. And don’t forget to bring Lucas for the next time,” His mother smiles, “Good luck,”

“Okay. Thank you again, Mom. Really,”

“Anytime for you, my dear,”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to writing fic in english, please correct me if I wrong cause english isn't my native language. Hope you enjoy the work. And thank you.


End file.
